User blog:Administraor/The truth
I was young, fertility made mutiple people, they sued and took my stocks, I tried to hide the truth for they ment the drink as some type of weapon. He took my fucking stocks, i sent herthat stuff, I got the Oh, but slaves why? I made a game it was fake just pc work, they made it real or at least took it as to be real. The Forehead at the party was sent from the hostel to find more vitims, they ant know no better either, they been apar of that life since birth. my storage and weapons i couldnt sale was all down their, and First gen smart phones and tv thats why no year just time, any "" movie with that stuff same timeline. I'm dead and my spirit goes down their why the kick, I had a contract to destroy the city, and they got that contract. everyone their was just greedy as you hear at the beging car honking saying get out get out. oh chocolate slushies are to die for, really they are, you all should try some, syk. Of course a pen name is just that a pen name, then someone will pop up and use it, if their is enough money on it. I'm black was white Asian, and all televised, any unnon subject beefing. I noticed these people had black kids with them, trying to start some slave shit they was what 1,2,3 at the oldest. the staute of libery was a grip of them balled up that whythe other swas like my friend tlk to me, whoa m i supppose to talk to now. all those things I owend and had there just in case. a lot of the food was shit, nasty you know just in case,. fo course to meet them hay why do you know the year, andthey don't survey phones, you know just in case someone would try to copythe style or design. to the tee. 2nd gen phones. while everything on good phone, I dont know were they are anyways, Great.. Ill get back to cloverfield. the candyman and hoeny in the chi town. and the jaw we was into a lot of occult stuff, we dabbled in to the arts, mind over matter it matters. i never finished the pink room, booty pill and three legs slim know. as jade the herion made my hands swell. I had no choice was tricked and abused into the liofe as people just got greedy, and they paid for it. as I chose place just in case the worse. that old man always is sitting in that chair. only if Kris could do the dentist thing fro those kids, they ant know but i kept their teeth right and good. that's right like down 43rd The building that i erected withe the reattor, for all the bloops that grow with the building and college. see we are doing it for oogle man can go no were with out oogle, I CAN NOT DO IT LIKE THEM for it was funny, he looked more like hard then the guy as him,i remember that. as you notice who was in control they hated the camera, it tells the story, and if you hear good telling the birds to fire on it. to keep this peace going. wow, they actually was like we never party lets stay, they was suppose to be evacuating the area, but like i said, you only get to have fun why die without. the megard Mega blah. they are here trying to shit out slusho, dam its them they was below up we are at least like the jetson, next to canada reactor rising 435 years ago. anotheer true event zombies that why i came upp hear, zomies aliens, aliens man made aliens, giants, wolves, bats, mummies. strange shit. but its all a rant. and only sued for my monies which I made especically for everyoone, who excepted it. I've been to Japan, China, and everywhere. The conspircy contienues. red hairs speaking, non lions and replica, commerical blah. amulet 8khz goes with teh titainium suit from 85. unkile your talk about slave. oh and indiana sounds different list and know who recored the doc. of course you all ant welcome he and we will be going down soon do to the stupid weight. you all. shards. my legat tender ant shit in anyones hand bribing them to do so. . not for you people so stop.many lvels, Osiris and a Moose he is mostly Animal too. underwater moose we are on or in Mars. Nick-hiatt-10ccl-ship-05.jpg 10 cloverfield lane-0.jpg 10 cloverfield lane.jpg|gorgons ship Category:Blog posts